


So... You wanna play, huh?

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-11
Updated: 2008-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-DMC4, ангст. Данте, "играя" с Неро, вспоминает брата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So... You wanna play, huh?

  
**So.. You wanna play, huh?**

* * *

Что-то в этом мальчишке есть такое... твое.

Вы совершенно не похожи. Он порывистый, открытый, глаза честные-пречестные - настоящий Благородный Рыцарь, не то, что ты. И все же что-то такое есть. Будто бы сын твой, честное слово. Впрочем, почему "будто"? У нас кровь одна, это я знаю точно, просто думать не хочу о ебаных семейных связях.

Он уверенно держит в руках Ямато, а драться с ним почти так же весело, как с тобой. Только он слабый еще, мелкий, но он научится. Ему семнадцать всего, в конце концов. Кажется, семнадцать... Явно не больше.

Когда он появляется у меня на пороге с нетипично смущенной улыбкой, я даже рад его видеть.

\- Хочешь поиграть? - спрашиваю.

\- Поиграть? - он недоуменно хмурит брови, окидывая завороженно-детским взглядом биллиардный стол, коллекцию пистолетов, мечей и плакатов с голыми девицами на стене.

\- Ага, - дотягиваюсь до Мятежника, взвешиваю на ладони. - Только не здесь. У меня с бабками напряженка, ремонт не потяну.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, подраться? - глаза его мгновенно загораются, и я понимаю: он за этим и пришел. - Но зачем? Ты мне не враг уже.

\- Я ж говорю - поиграть, - объясняю, как маленькому ребенку, и он мгновенно встряхивается от моего тона, сжимает рукоять меча. Уточняю: - Драться будешь Ямато.

\- Пойдем. - Если он и удивлен моей просьбой, то это быстро проходит: он предвкушает драку, оценивает, как бы победить меня. Просчитывает, сколько очков ему прибавляет твоя чертова катана. Поддаться ему, что ли? Он поймет, конечно - не тупой. Поймет - и взбесится. Он очень похож на тебя, когда проигрывает: сжимает зубы, неверяще смотрит на свой меч, будто тот его предал.

Мы деремся на пустыре, и я, черт возьми, завидую случайным свидетелям, если таковые имеются: мы деремся долго, яростно, громко. Царапаем друг друга, высекаем папочкину кровь на дряхлый заросший асфальт. Мне весело, я почти все время смеюсь, дразню его, наслаждаюсь его гневом, дьявол, мне давно не было так весело, целых двадцать лет - ах, блядь, какой же я старый! Визг катаны о меч заставляет верить, что мне по-прежнему девятнадцать, а пустырь - не пустырь, а вершина гигантской башни.

Наконец я прижимаю его к стене шаткого забора и смеюсь, а он злится, так искренне злится, и выглядит точь-в-точь как ты, и я почти жду твоих слов: "Я... потерпел поражение?"

Ему семнадцать - на два года меньше, чем нам было тогда, но такая разница почти незаметна на вид. Я запомнил тебя таким, каков он сейчас: амбициозный мальчишка, привыкший быть самым сильным. Я смотрю в его глаза и вижу тебя, и мне хочется встряхнуть его за плечи, назвать по имени: Верджил, мать твою, ты переродился и забыл прислать мне открыточку? Впрочем, я не удивлен, ведь твоя реинкарнация не требует от меня ничего, даже половинки маминого медальона - так зачем же давать мне знать?

Его гнев перерастает в удивление, он непонимающе смотрит на меня - почувствовал, что я ослабил хватку, но быстро понял, что я сделал это не специально.

\- Данте? - осторожно спрашивает он.

Он все время старается называть меня по имени: нравится оно ему, он повторяет его снова и снова, и я невольно думаю - клевое оно, мое имя. Мне нравилось, как ты звал меня по имени на разные лады: "Данте!" - гневное, "Данте..." - задумчивое, "Данте." - уверенное, поучительное, "Дан-те!.." - детский крик где-то на задворках памяти, и "Данте," - тихое, мягкое, в губы.

Он говорит, а я слышу твой голос. Блядство.

\- Чего тебе, мелкий? - отвожу меч, плюхаюсь на жухлую траву, не зная, чем занять руки. Я-то как раз никогда не зову его по имени. Будь он хорошим мальчиком, он бы через годик-другой стал таким же, как все орденские "рыцари" - Анджело Неро, твоей копией. Чертова сучка Леди не преминула проехаться по этой детали - она, кажется, решила, что я сам не заметил сходства. Очень захотелось врезать ей, но она вдруг будто поняла свою ошибку и глянула на меня эдаким сочувствующим, жалостливым взглядом. Сучка, как есть. Больше всего в жизни ненавижу, когда меня жалеют - тем более за то, что случилось двадцать лет назад. Если она была там, это не дает ей права тыкать меня в это носом! 

А вообще-то, если по-честному, вовсе не двадцать лет назад это было. Неро Анджело случился всего пару лет назад. Но я усердно не думаю об этом, потому что это был уже не ты. Знает только Триш - знает и молчит, иначе не смог бы я жить с ней под одной крышей.

\- Данте, что-то не так? - он пинает носком ботинка сыпучие осколки асфальта. Он нарочито груб, потому что чует: зашел на личную территорию. Он ничего не знает обо мне, но о многом догадывается. То ли кровь подсказки дает, как демоны выражаются, то ли ознакомился с моей биографией после нашего кратковременного сотрудничества. Есть в нем задатки терпеливого заучки.

\- Ты продул, вот что не так, - хмыкаю, втыкая Мятежник в землю. - Тебе тренироваться надо, а не задницу просиживать на диванчике с телкой в обнимку.

\- Не называй Кири телкой! - ощетинился весь, и мне снова становится весело, я смеюсь - громко, на весь пустырь, и он смотрит на меня с бессильной ненавистью в глазах. Да, вот это мне нравится. Ненависть. Это роднит вас еще сильнее.

Я вспоминаю "случайную" реплику Леди: "Почему бы тебе не подружиться с ним?" Я тогда отшутился и ответил, что не дружу с малолетками. И вот он сам приперся ко мне - дружить собрался, не иначе.

Не могу я дружить с ним, Верджил, не могу, и все, хоть убейся. Тебе замены нет и быть не может, и глупо пытаться отыскать себе второго брата-близнеца. Нету тебя, нету, я убил тебя, сгинь же, черт тебя дери, не лезь ко мне в голову!

\- Эй! Данте! - стоит, руки в бока, глядит с вызовом. Ах да, я ж имел наглость оскорбить его Даму Сердца.

Играть желание отпало. Встаю, подхватываю меч, медленным шагом ухожу в противоположном от него направлении.

\- Данте... - он удивлен, расстроен, рассержен. Небось, чувствует себя совсем ребенком по сравнению со мной, и думает, что я издеваюсь.

\- Заходи еще, мелкий! - бросаю на ходу.

Он стоит, смотрит мне вслед. Знаю, что смотрит, и знаю, как.

А еще я знаю, что он обязательно зайдет ко мне снова, и я снова буду драться с ним - попросту не смогу отказать себе в удовольствии снова поиграть с тобой, Верджил.


End file.
